Henry Home Video
A parody of Barney and Friends ''and Barney and the Backyard Gang'' by Jamesimusprime2798. Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast The Dinosaurs *Henry the Green Engine as Barney the Dinosaur (Both clumsy, kind, good natured and living train and toy dinosaur) *Rosie the Pink Engine as Baby Bop (both small, chirpy and cute) *Thomas the Tank Engine as B.J (both cheeky, funny, awesome and good friends to Henry and Barney) *Sally Carrera as Herself as an extra (Baby Bop) *Lightning McQueen as Himself as an extra (B.J) * Backyard Gang and TV Series * Henry and the Backyard Gang *The Backyard Show (Henry and the Backyard Gang) *Three Wishes (Henry and the Backyard Gang) *A Day at the Beach (Henry and the Backyard Gang) *Waiting For Santa (Henry and the Backyard Gang) *Campfire Sing-Along (Henry and the Backyard Gang) *Henry Goes to School *Henry in Concert *Rock With Henry Seasons *Henry & Friends (Season 1) *Henry & Friends (Season 2) *Henry & Friends (Season 3) *Henry & Friends (Season 4) *Henry & Friends (Season 5) *Henry & Friends (Season 6) *Henry & Friends (Season 7) *Henry & Friends (Season 8) *Henry & Friends (Season 9) *Henry & Friends (Season 10) *Henry & Friends (Season 11) *Henry & Friends (Season 12) *Henry & Friends (Season 13) *Henry & Friends (Season 14) Stage shows *Henry in Concert *Henry Live! in New York City *A Day in the Park with Henry (theme park stage show) *Henry's Big Surprise *Henry's Musical Castle Live! *Henry's Colorful World Live! *Henry's Great Adventure (Barney's Great Adventure) See also *''Anna & Friends: The All-New Show'' - a parody of the 2017 reboot of Barney & Friends. Anna Says At the end of most episodes, Anna says "Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1, Anna usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!" or signs off in a diffrerent manner such as "And you know what? I love you." or "Because I love you." But she always does it in Season 2 however. In Seasons 3 onwards, a child says "Hey everybody. It's time for Anna Says." Also, Anna pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "And remember, I love you." and waves goodbye before the end credits. At the end of each segment of the Season 3 version, the clip darkens and Anna emerges on the bottom left of the screen, says her closing line, and waves goodbye as we fade out. Trivia Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Home Videos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Transcripts Category:Segments Category:Videos